Planetary GO!
by frutescence
Summary: Mr. Schuster throws the Glee Club a curveball, giving them the assignment to sing a song that they normally wouldn't. Kurt & Blaine have a plan that will surely bring down the house.


**Title:Planetary (GO!)  
><span>Author:<span> ImaginaryTurtles  
><span>Rating:<span> K+  
><span>Summary<span>:Mr. Schuster throws the Glee Club a curveball, giving them the assignment to sing a song that they normally wouldn't. Kurt & Blaine have a plan that will surely bring down the house.  
><span>Word Count<span>: 1,334 **

**A/N: Set in Season 3, no separate glee clubs or definite time. Established Klaine. I do not own Glee. First published Glee fic. Written on request of my friend and lovely beta, Julia. **

_**Song is Planetary (GO!) by My Chemical Romance**_

* * *

><p>"Okay, guys, this week's theme has a special twist to it." Schuster said, walking and standing in the middle of the choir room.<p>

"What is it, Mr. Schu?" Rachel asked, always eager to show off her talents.

Shuc smiled like he was throwing a curvball in New Directions' way. In a way, he was.

"This week's theme is to do a song that you otherwise would never do. The winner of this competition, or the two of you, if you choose to do a duet, will get two free dinners to Breadstix." Schuster said, making talk grow out among the teens.

"We'll start Wednesday, with whoever wants to go then going." The good thing about this Glee club was that everyone always wanted to go at the beginning, so usually everyone waiting til the last minute was not a problem.

Everyone spent the rest of class talking about this, and soon enough, they were all dismissed and were free. Kurt and Blaine both got into Blaine's car (Blaine picked him up most days, and dropped him off at home as well), and the two drove to their usual after-school hangout, the Lima Bean.

"What do you think of the competition?" Blaine asked Kurt, pulling the older boy out of his coffee-stirring daze.

"What? Oh, the competition? It's one of his… more original ones." Kurt concluded, popping the lid back on his coffee. The two boys were at the Lima Bean, sitting at their usual table behind the window.

"He doesn't really seem to be creative with his themes very often." Blaine deducted.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. This is probably the most original one he's assigned since Theatricality. Really, 'a song you wouldn't usually sing', that's a new one for him." Kurt got an idea. "Hey, want to sing together?" Kurt asked with a hopeful smile.

Blaine nodded, as if to say _of course. "_Yeah. What do you want to sing?" Blaine asked, willing to let Kurt pick their duet selection.

Kurt thought for a few seconds. "I don't know. Maybe something will come to us soon. We can only hope for the best." Kurt commented.

The two boys sat their late into the day, eventually pulling out some homework to do. They continued to sit their and discuss random topics, from Judy Garland to Katy Perry to Finn's incessant drumming (his most recent obsession, My Chemical Romance, had good drum parts to their songs, and Finn was quickly putting in the effort to learn them all).

At that moment, Kurt's phone rang, blaring Finn's self-set chosen ringtone for himself, a My Chemical Romance song, of course.

Blaine's eyes lit up, ideas lurking behind them, as Kurt finished up a quick minute-long phone call with his step-brother.

"Hey, what if we did a MCR song?" Blaine asked. Kurt stared at him for a few seconds, before raising an eyebrow.

"You sure?" Kurt asked, skeptic.

"Hey, what did anyone ever get by playing it safe? Besides, would anyone realy expect the two gay guys to sing a My Chemical Romance song?" He asked, clasping one of Kurt's hands that was laying on the table. Kurt smiled.

"What song do you want to sing?" Kurt asked. Blaine quickly pulled out his iPhone, and the two spent the next forty five minutes brainstorming songs that they could sing. After heavily debating between two songs for nearly ten minutes, they finally decided on their song.

The next day, it was slotted that Kurt and Blaine would preform on Wednesday. The two practiced many times in different locations, including but not limited to Kurt and Blaine's car, their bedrooms (and they didn't _just _sing, in case you were wondering), and under the bleachers. They "practiced" a lot.

"Kurt, Blaine, you're up!" Mr. Schu called, and the two boys immediately stood up, still holding hands. Rachel beamed at the two.

The two looked at each other, and Blaine gestured for Kurt to being their pre-song decree.

"Well, this week's assignment was to do a song that no one would ever expect them to sing. And that was exactly what we did." Kurt smirked, and the song started, a guitar chord that reverberated around the four walls of the

The two looked at each other as the synthesized sound began, and then a steady drum beat.

"_There might be something outside your window" _Kurt sang, and saw the shock on a few glee club members' faces. He smirked, and Blaine picked up the next line.

"_But you just never know_" Blaine sang, smiling and having a good time.

"_There could be something right past the turnpike gates" _Kurt chimed in.

"_But you'll just never know" _Blaine sang, and then the two came together for the chorus.

_If my velocity starts to make you sweat,_

_Then just don't let go_

_And if their Heaven ain't got a vacancy_

_Then we just, then we just, then we just_

_Then we just get up and go!_

Kurt came front and center, and sang his part of the next verse, his voice rising as his confidence grew.

_Ladies and gentlemen:_

_Truth is now acceptable_

_Fame is now injectable_

_Process the progress_

Blaine slid up to Kurt, and began to sing his part.

_This core is critical_

_Faith is unavailable_

_Lives become incredible_

_Now, please understand that,_

_I can't slow down_

_I won't be waiting for you_

"_I can't stop now,because I'm dancing!" _Kurt said, and pulled an impressive dance move which earned some praise.

The two came together to sing the next part.

"_This planet's ours to defend_

_Ain't got no time to pretend_

_Don't mess around,_

_This is our last chance"_

Kurt sang the beginning line of the chorus alone. "_If my velocity starts to make you sweat,_ _then just don't let go."_

Blaine sang the next part._"'Cause the emergency room got no vacancy and we just, and we just, and we just,"_

The two screamed the next line, as they had planned. _"And we just get up and go!"_

The two began to alternate their lines.

"_(Who) they want you to be!" _Kurt sang, excited.

"_(Who) they wanted to see" _Blaine sang, Kurt's excitement affecting him.

"_(Go) kill the party with me!"_

"_And never go home!"_

"_(Who) they want you to be"_

"_(Who) they wanted to see"_

"_Just leave the party with me,"_

"_And never go home" _The two sang the last line together.

"_Are we still having fun?Are you holding the gun?"_ Kurt sang, flirting with the audience, making some of them laugh. Blaine had to hold back some laughter of his own.

"_Take the money and run, we'll never go home_!" Blaine sang, pantemining throwing a gun to Kurt as Kurt mock ran around the choir room, singing the next part.

"_I've got nothing to lose!" _Kurt sang, shrugging in Blaine's direction.

"_You've got nothing to say!" _Blaine sang, pointing at Kurt.

The two came together. "_And we're leaving today we'll never go home!"_

"_I think I'm gonna go now"Blaine sang, taking a step away from Kurt._

"_I think I'm gonna go now"_Kurt sang, stepping away from Blaine.

"_I think I better go now_" Blaine sang, taking another step backwards.

The two began to alternate again.

"_Gonna go now," _

"_Gonna go now,"_

"_Gonna go now,"_

"_Gonna go now"_

The two ran to each other, and threw their arms around each other's shoulders for the last line.

"_Go now, gonna go now, go home!"_

The applause the two got afterwards was astounding.

"I didn't think you could pull that off, gays-guys." Santana praised, quickly correcting her flub. The two boys smiled at the girl, pretending not to hear it.

Finn hadn't stopped looking like an excited child who had just gotten a puppy since he had figured out that the two boys were singing a MCR song.

Two days later, it was declared that the two boys had won. They went out to Breadstix that night. And then they went to Blaine's house and "practiced" some more.

LA FIN

* * *

><p><strong>So... I realize now that there could (possibly) be a sequal with the rest of the Glee Club singing their songs. Let me know if you want it.<strong>


End file.
